SELAMAT ULTAH GIN!
by mamoru okta-chan lemonberry
Summary: FIC collab gue dg the poisonberry-rukishirou  fic untuk gin  chara fav gue  yg ultah tgl 10 september lalu  RnR PLEASE!


Fic Kolaborasi Mio 'ichirugiran' kyo sama the poisonberry-rukishirou untuk ultah chara fav kita (meskipun telat ngasih). Sebenarnya, ini chara fav mio. Tapi karna mio menyebar virus Gin Ichimaru, si the poisonberry-rukishirou jd ikutan suka.

Fic ini kita buat sengaja, karna kuliat di FBI gak ada yg ngasih hadiah buat chara yg paling misterius ini.  
Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya Gue.  
Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC(mungkin), Typo, Gin pov! Don't like Don't read!  
Pair: GinRan

Winter war telah berakhir. Kemenangan jelas dipegang pihak Soul Society. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada pihak Soul Society yg mau memaafkanku dan menerimaku kembali sebagai Taicho Divisi 3.

Tetapi, rasa terima kasih yg amat besar aku berikan khusus untuk Ichigo Kurosaki karna telah mengalahkan Aizen yg secara tidak langsung dia membalaskan dendamku kepada Aizen. Saat aku mengucapkan terima kasih, dia hanya membalas dengan kata-kata yg amat sulit dipercaya. "Aku hanya berusaha untuk mengalahkan orang yg telah membuat kerisuhan sebesar ini," Katanya dengan menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman.

Yah kalau difikir-fikir, bodoh sekali tindakanku dulu yg berbelot mengkhianati Soul Society, mengkhianati orang-orang yg menyangiku, dan membuat Ran-chan terpukul akan kepergianku. Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin membuatnya begitu. Tapi kalau menginggat apa yg telah Aizen perbuat kepadanya, aku semakin yakin akan rencana gilaku ini. Meskipun membuat orang yg aku cintai terluka akan kepergianku ini

Tapi semua kenangan buruk yg aku alami selama menjadi kaki tangan Aizen telah kulupakan. Peristiwa itu akan menjadi pelajaran terpenting di hidupku, bahwa balas dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Saat ini, aku hanya akan menatap kedepan dan menjalani hidup apa adanya. Aku telah berpacaran dengan belahan jiwaku Rangiku Matsumoto. Awalnya dia kaget, Karna baru 2 jam setelah Aizen mati (setelah aku di sembuhkan oleh Unohana Taicho), Aku langsung menyatakan cinta ke dia. Apa jawabannya? Dia tidak menjawab, tetapi langsung mencium bibirku lembut. Dengan tindakannya yg seperti itu, aku tahu bahwa dia juga sangat mencintaiku.

Kalian pasti berfikir, kenapa aku bisa mencintainya. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Karna cinta itu adalah perasaan yg timbul dari dalam seseorang tanpa tahu apa alasannya. Tetapi yg pasti, aku akan merasa sesak, merasa ada sesuatu yg kosong dalam hidupku kalau tidak melihatnya.

Seperti waktu aku hidup di tanah tandus, gelap yg hanya disinari bulan yg bernama Hueco Mundo. Disana, aku merasa sesuatu seperti salah satu dari kepingan hidupku yg hilang. Dan akupun mengetahui apa yg hilang dari hidupku waktu itu, yaitu seorang shinigami yg bernama Rangiku Matsumoto.

Saat aku bertarung dengan Kurosaki Ichigo sang shinigami daiko, aku bisa merasakan semangatnya yg berkobar-kobar meskipun terdesak oleh kana shini no yari atau bankaiku. Setelah melawannya, aku merasakan begitu semangat saat akan melancarkan niat balas dendamku. Mungkin sang shinigami daiko itu mengirim energi positifnya kepada diriku.

Waktu aku diberi kesempatan berbicara 4 mata dengan Rangiku, rasanya ingin sekali memeluknya erat. Tapi, niat itu aku urungkan begitu mengingat aksi balas dendamku yg akan berlangsung. Aku hanya mengucapkan kata, "Gomen ne Ran-chan." dan menyiapkan kidou penyembunyi reaitsu untuk mengelabui Aizen.

Normal pov but still Gin pov  
Divisi 3  
"Kira, mengapa dulu kamu tetap menghormatiku meskipun waktu itu aku berkhianat?" Tanyaku di sela-sela mengerjakan paper works. 

"Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa, tetapi yg jelas dihatiku yg paling kecil mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Taicho baik," Jawabnya dengan tampang madesu andalannya. 

"Hanya itu?" Tanyaku kembali. 

"Ya," Jawabnya malas. 

'Ternyata selain Ran-chan, ada juga orang yg mempunyai rasa hormat yg begitu besar kepadaku,' Gumam Gin sepelan mungkin sambil memasang senyum tetapi senyumnya kali ini benar-benar tulus. Meskipun matanya tetap sipit seperti Rubah.  
Tok... Tok... 

"Masuk."  
krek... 

"Eh, Ran-chan ada apa?" Tanyaku. 

"Ngghh, ano aku mau ngasih paper works ini ke Gin Taicho," Jawabnya sedikit gugup. 

"Ayolah Ran-chan, jangan kaku begitu sama kekasihmu sendiri," aku mencolek dagunya.  
Bisa diliat dengan jelas kalau saat ini wajah Rangiku sudah seperti tomat.

"Ran-chan kamu lucu deh kalau mukamu merah seperti itu," Kataku sambil tertawa hebat. 

"Iya bener Ichimaru Taicho," Kira ikut-ikutan tertawa. 

Dengan wajah yg masih merah, Rangiku meninggalkan Divisi ku dan menutup pintu dengan amat sangat keras. 

"Yah, Ran-chan marah," Seketika itu juga senyum yg biasa menghiasi wajah gantengku ini berubah menjadi manyun. 

"Sabar Taicho. Orang sabar pantatnya lebar," Hibur Kira. 

"Huh, kamu itu menghibur atau malah menjerumuskanku kedalam rasa bersalah yg semakin dalam," Kataku kesal dengan wajah manyun menghiasi wajah tampanku ini. 

"Sorry Taicho, saya gak ada maksud jelek," Kata Kira dengan Raut muka madesu+ raut wajah menyesal. 

Tok... Tok... 

"Masuk," Kataku lemas.  
Krek... 

"Ichigo Taicho ada apa?" Tanyaku lemas. 

Aku tidak heran kalau dia diangkat menjadi Taicho Divisi 5. Selain kuat, dia juga pintar. Setahuku Divisi 5 adalah tempat orang-orang cerdas. Kata Rukia, Ichigo mendapat peringkat 23 dari 232 murid Karakura. Prestasi yg bagus bukan?

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Gin Taicho?" Tanya Ichigo Sweat drops. 

"Rangiku marah sama Ichimaru Taicho gara-gara Taicho ngeledekinnya," Jawab Kira. 

"Aku juga sering dapet masalah kayak begitu. Biasanya kalau Rukia marah, aku selalu ngajak dia ke chappy world," Kata Ichigo. 

"Terus, apa yg harus aku lakukan?" Tanyaku dengan tampang melas + bibir manyun. 

"Coba cari kesukaan Rangiku-san. Kali aja kalau Rangiku-san di kasih benda yg paling dia suka, hatinya luluh," Jawab Ichigo. 

"Wah ternyata Ichigo Taicho DoCi," Kata Kira kagum. 

"Apa itu DoCi?" Tanya Ichigo polos. 

"DoCi itu dokter cinta. Masa gak tau? Kemana aja lu," Jawab Kira dengan logat anak gaul. 

"Oh," 

"Sebenarnya tujuan utamamu kemari untuk apa?" Tanyaku. 

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa. Nih paper worksnya," Ichigo menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan. 

"Sebanyak ini sudah diselesaikan? Berapa lama kamu mengerjakannya?" Tanyaku heran. 

"3 Jam," Jawabnya datar. 

"Sebanyak ini hanya 3 jam? Hitsugaya Taicho saja membutuhkan waktu 5 jam," Kataku. 

"Yah begitulah,"

"Gue balik dulu ya, mau ke real world," Ichigo melambaikan tangan. 

"Untuk apa lu ke real world?" Tanya ku. 

"Rukia marah sama gue, gara-gara kemarin malem gue minta tidur seranjang. Sekarang, gue pengen ngajak dia ke chappy advanture," Jawab Ichigo dengan tampang innocent. 

Aku lupa memberitahu, Ichigo Taicho ini orangnya sedikit mesum. Waktu perayaan kemenangan Soul Society, dia mabuk. Lalu, dia hampir 'ehm' Rukia di rumahnya. Dasar gimana Byakuya memberi restu, kalau dia sifatnya tetap begitu. 

Tok... Tok... 

"Masuk,"  
krek...

"Ran-chan, ada apa?" Tanyaku setenang mungkin untuk menutupi rasa bersalahku. 

"Saya hanya ingin memberikan paper works dari Hitsugaya Taicho," Jawab Rangiku dingin. 

"Gue pergi dulu ya," Kata Ichigo sambil bershunpo. 

"Ran-chan, kamu masih marah ya?" Tanyaku. 

"Tidak! Urusan saya disini sudah selesai, permisi," Rangiku langsung bershunpo. 

"Taicho, Rangiku lucu ya kalo marah," Kata Kira. 

"Lucu apanya?" Tanyaku. 

"Biasanya dia cerewet, centil. Tadi dia berubah jadi dingin begitu," Jawab Kira. 

"Oh,"

Tadinya aku ingin tertawa lepas melihat sifat Ran-chan yg berubah 100%. Tapi, niat itu kembali kuurungkan, mengingat dia itu marah samaku. Kalau tadi aku ketawa, bukan marah lagi Rangiku, pasti langsung minta putus. 

-Divisi 10-  
"Lucu banget ekspresinya tadi," Rangiku tertawa kecil. 

"Ada apa Matsumoto?" Tanya Hitsugaya Taicho. 

"Tadi aku sedikit bikin dia manyun," Jawab Rangiku. 

"Hah? Siapa yg kamu buat manyun?" Hitsugaya Taicho kembali bertanya. 

"Gin-chan," Jawab Rangiku dengan sedikit terkekeh. 

"What? Ichimaru Taicho manyun? Saya gak bisa bayangin, makhluk Soul Society yg terkenal tukang senyum seperti dia bisa manyun!" Hitsugaya Taicho shock berat. 

"Biarkan saja dia tetap begitu, nanti bakal ada kejadian yg tidak dapat dia lupain," 

-Back to Divisi 3-  
"Kira, gue pergi bentar," Kataku beranjak pergi. 

"Mau kemana Taicho?" Tanya Kira. 

"Mau ke real world, nyari barang bagus buat Ran-chan," Jawabku sambil bershunpo. 

Aku akan ke real world untuk membeli cincin. Sudah kuputuskan, malam ini aku akan mengajaknya untuk bertunangan. Yeah! Semangat Gin!

Setelah Gin pergi ke real world, Kira segera menelepon Rangiku.  
"Moshi-moshi," 

"Moshi-moshi Kira, ada apa?" 

"Ichimaru Taicho sudah pergi. Cepat kamu panggil bala bantuan kemari," 

"Hai!" 

-Divisi 10-  
Rangiku segera mengirim SMS ke semua bala bantuan. Bala bantuan yg dimaksud yaitu Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika. 

-Divisi 3-  
"Kita bikin keadaan senormal mungkin waktu Gin kembali," Kata Rangiku. 

"Kita bikin ruangan ini menjadi surga anak remaja," Kata Kira. 

"Kayaknya gue pernah denger kata-kata itu," Ikkaku bergaya ala detektif. 

"Itu kata-kata yg gue ambil waktu nonton spongebob yg anaknya tuan krab kerja di crusty crab," Kata Kira dengan mata berbinar-binar. 

"Pantas. Oh iya Ran, lu udah kasih tau ini ke soutaicho?" Tanya Hisagi. 

"Udah. Bahkan soutaicho akan menyuruh Taicho dan Fukutaicho untuk datang," Jawab Matsumoto. 

"Hi, eike bawa sake limited edition yg cuma ada 100 di jepang," Yumichika membawa 3 botol besar sake. 

"Beli dimana? Dan berapa harganya?" Tanya Rangiku bertubi-tubi. 

"Di Urahara. Harganya 5 bulan gaji eike,"

-Real World-  
"Ngghh, mana ya yg bagus?" Tanyaku kebingungan. 

Saat ini aku lagi di Karakura Mall tepatnya di toko perhiasan. Ternyata kami-sama menjawab semua kebingunganku. Aku lihat pasangan yg jago banget soal beginian lagi jalan-jalan tidak jauh dari tempatku. 

"Ichigo! Kemari bentar!" Panggilku. 

"Ada apa Gin?" Tanyanya. 

"Ngghh, bisa tolong pilihin cincin yg bagus untuk Ran-chan?" Tanyaku sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut belakangku yg tidak gatal. 

"Bagaimana kalo yg ini?" Tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk salah satu cincin.  
Cincin emas putih dengan hiasan permata yg kecil. Hmm, bagus juga. Tidak begitu mewah, tapi indah. 

"Pilihan yg bagus, Rukia," Puji Ichigo. 

"Saya beli yg ini," Kataku sambil menunjuk cincin yg dipilih Rukia. 

"Pilihan yg bagus," Puji sang pedagang. 

"Berapa harganya?" Tanyaku. 

"1,5 juta," 

"Nih Uangnya. Mbak, pakai kotak berbentuk hati ya," 

"Hai!" 

Lalu aku segera meninggalkan real world dan kembali ke Soul Society. Sedangkan, pasangan Ichigo dan Rukia masih jalan-jalan di mall itu.

-Divisi 3-  
Saat aku ingin masuk ke dalam Divisiku, Rangiku menghadangnya didepan pintu. 

"Ran-chan kenapa kamu disini?" Tanyaku heran.  
Rangiku menutup mataku dengan kain hitam. 

"Ran-chan, apa maksudnya ini?" Tanyaku heran. 

"Ayo masuk!" Rangiku menggandeng tanganku dan menuntunku berjalan masuk ke ruangan divisiku. 

Lalu Rangiku membuka kain hitam yg menutup mata rubahku ini. 

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU!" Teriak semua orang kecuali Kuchiki Taicho, Hitsugaya Taicho, Kurosaki Taicho, dan Rukia Fukutaicho. Kalau Kuchiki dan Hitsugaya Taicho memang orangnya dingin. Tetapi, Ichigo Taicho dan Rukia Fukutaicho tidak ikut teriak karna lagi mesra-mesraan di pojok ruangan. 

"Ha? Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanyaku heran. 

"Ini tanggal 10 september dan Gin-chan kan ulang tahun," Jawab Rangiku. 

"Terima kasih semuanya," Kataku sambil membungkukkan badan. 

"Iya. Tapi sepertinya Gin Taicho harusnya berterima kasih sama Rangiku. Karna semua ini adalah ide dari Rangiku," Kata Hisagi.

Reflek aku memeluk Rangiku erat. "Terima kasih Ran-chan," Kataku sambil mengelus Rambut orange panjang miliknya. 

"Sama-sama Gin-chan," Rangiku membalas pelukanku dan melepasnya kembali. 

Kemudian pesta pun berjalan meriah. Ichigo Taicho masih mojok dengan Rukia Fukutaicho. Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika berpesta sake ria. Byakuya Taicho, Renji Fukutaicho dan Hitsugaya Taicho makan pisang dan semangka dengan lahap. Sedangkan Taicho dan Fukutaicho lainnya hanya makan makanan yg tersedia. Mendapat kesempatan bagus, aku segera menarik Ran-chan ke tempat yg sepi dan jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang. 

"Ngghh, Ran-chan maukah kau bertunangan denganku?" Tanyaku grogi sambil membuka kotak berbentuk hati. 

"Aku mau! Sangat mau!" Jawab Rangiku. 

Aku menyematkan cincin yg tadi kubeli di jari manis tangan kirinya. 

"Sebentar lagi, cincin itu akan berpindah ke jari manis tangan kananmu Ran-chan," Kataku penuh keyakinan.

Ya, saat ini posisi aku dan Ran-chan lagi di atap Divisiku. Aku dan Ran-chan melihat langit yg begitu cerah. Bintang-bintang bersinar terang seakan tahu perasaan aku saat ini. Moment ini tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Sekarang aku semakin yakin, kalau aku tidak sendiri.

Banyak orang peduli dan perhatian padaku. Ulang tahunku ini sangat berharga. Karna, untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapat kejutan seperti ini. Sekaligus, ulang tahun ini memantapkan hubunganku dengan Ran-chan. Rangiku Matsumoto, cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Cinta sejatiku yg akan selalu aku jaga. Terima kasih, Ran-chan karna telah mencintaiku. Terima kasih untuk semua yg telah kamu beri kepadaku.  
'I love you forever Rangiku Matsumoto,' Kataku dalam hati sambil menyunggingkan senyum. 

OWARI

Wah akhirnya selesai juga fic ini.  
Gimana, ada typo, EYD yg kurang bagus? Kalau ada, tegur mio ya,,  
Kuharap The poisonberry-rukishirou seneng atas hasil ketikanku ini.  
Please REVIEW!  
Yg gak review, dapet hadiah kana shini no yari loh! Khu khu khu

Yg review, nanti Malem sebelum tidur kalian akan diberi ciuman selamat malam sama ichigo, gin, byakuya…..


End file.
